Spisakama
|weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Spisakama is a species of Neopteron that lives in heavily forested areas Physiology Spisakama is a large, bright-green Neopteron wish reddish-brown markings covering its body. A large, thorn-like structure protrudes from its back. They possess forearms similar to that of praying mantises. They have red compound eyes and slicing mandibles. They possess a long, flexible tail that ends in a large stinger. The tail itself has seven segments, while the stinger vaguely looks like a lance. Two pairs of wings lay on its back, albeit usually hidden by elytra. Behavior Spisakama is docile, not attacking unless provoked. Useful Information Spisakama's carapace requires green sharpness to pierce. Spisakama can be brought out of the ground through the use of either Sonic Bombs or Sonic Pods. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Spisakama maintains a rather low position in the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Spisakama is docile towards many monsters. If a larger monster enters the area Spisakama is currently residing in, Spisakama will immediately flee to another zone. Tracks The tracks that Spisakama leaves behind are "Green Carapace", "Large Drag Marks", and "Neopteron Footprints". Specific Locale Interactions Spisakama has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Spisakama can often be seen burrowed in the ground with only their spike showing. Cutscenes Location: Ancient Forest, Area 12 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 12 and looks around. They notice a large structure in the middle of the zone and attempts to get closer. Suddenly, a Jagras leaps from a bush and at the hunter, who quickly dodges. More Jagras' start appearing, with one hopping onto the structure. As the pack prepares to strike, the ground starts to shake. The structure rises from the earth, revealing itself to be a Spisakama, only to be swiped away by its forearms. Another Jagras attempts to go for its side, only to be impaled and tossed away. The rest of the Jagras's flee to the area as Spisakama screeches victoriously. The hunter, who had been hiding in a bush the whole time, comes out of hiding. The hunt begins. Abilities Spisakama can shoot large balls of spit at enemies. Its spit contains special chemicals that weaken metals and other hard substances. They can also redirect these chemicals into the stinger on its tail. They have excellent burrowing capabilities. They can fly. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Spisakama's eyes turn blue and it starts huffing mist from its mouth. * Tired State: Spisakama starts drooling. Mounts Spisakama can be mounted on its head, its thorax, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Hemiptera * Suborder: Aucenorrhyncha * Family: Spisakama Habitat Range Spisakama can be found in dense, forested areas such as the Ancient Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche Spisakama is rather low on the food chain and is preyed upon by other monsters such as Rajang, Zinogre, and Rathalos. It is herbivorous, feeding on many types of plants. Biological Adaptations Spisakama's spit contains special chemicals. These corrode and weaken hard substances such as metal and bone. They can also store these chemicals in its tail and can inject enemies with this chemical through its stinger. While they can fly, they can be more often be seen burrowing through the ground. Attacks Low Rank Calm and Enraged (Both) * Screech: Spisakama lets out a loud screech. * Slash: Spisakama swipes at the hunter with its forearms. * Tail Swipe: Spisakama swipes its tail at the hunter. * Skewer: Spisakama attempts to skewer the hunter with its tail. Causes Defense Down. It also causes Attack Down in High Rank. * Tail Slam: Spisakama looks behind it and attempts to crush the hunter with its tail. 20% chance to cause stun. * Insectoid Charge: Spisakama attempts to slam into the hunter. 30% chance to cause Stun. * Globs of Spit: Spisakama shoots large balls of spit at the hunter. Causes Defense Down. Also causes Attack Down in High Rank. (Ground) * Free Hug: Spisakama spreads its forearms outwards before bringing them back in a cross-motion. * Hop: Spisakama jumps up into the air and attempts to land on the hunter. * Burrow: Spisakama burrows into the ground. It can move around during this in a similar manner to Zamtrios, with only its spike visible while in this state. It gains access to a whole new set of attacks while in its Burrowing State. * Rising Thorns: Can only be accessed during its Burrowing State. Spisakama goes completely underground. Spisakama's spike will then pop up underneath the hunter up to five times in a similar manner to Daimyo Hermitaur. * Unearthed Skewer: Can only be accessed during its Burrowing State. Spisakama goes completely underground. After a few seconds, its stinger emerges from the ground and attempts to stab the hunter. Causes Defense Down. Also causes Attack Down in High Rank. * Ascension: Can only be accessed during its Burrowing State. Spisakama goes completely underground. After a few seconds, Spisakama will rise out of the ground and take flight. Spisakama will exit the Burrowing State and start flying. (Flying) * Spit Beam: Spisakama will shoot a large beam of spit at the hunter. Causes Defense down. Also causes Attack Down in High Rank. * Tail Drag: Spisakama will stab its tail into the ground and drag it through the ground while flying towards the hunter. 40% chance to cause Stun. * Ground Pound: Spisakama curls its tail up and starts slamming itself into the ground in a similar manner to Paolumu. 20% chance to cause Stun. High Rank Calm (Both) * Ram: Spisakama rushes towards the hunter. (Ground) * Burrow Charge: Can only be accessed during its Burrowing State. Spisakama goes completely underground. After a few seconds, its spike emerges from the ground and it rushes towards the hunter. Breakable Parts * Head: Its head will be scarred. * Back Spike: Its back spike will be broken. * Tail (X1): Spisakama's tail will be scarred. * Tail (X2): More scars will appear on its tail and its stinger will be broken. * Wings: Either wing will be scarred. Interactions With Other Monsters With Great Jagras Turf War (Tie) Spisakama screeches and Great Jagras roars. Spisakama attempts to skewer Great Jagras with its tail. Great Jagras moves out of the way and smacks Spisakama with its tail. The insect staggers and G.Jagras attempts to flip Spisakama over. The Jagras soon gets smacked by Spisakama's forearms and steps back in surprise. After this Turf War, Spisakama will fly away and Great Jagras will runoff. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Spisakama. There have been no reports of any Hyper Spisakama. Tempered Spisakama is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered monster. Quests Trivia * Spisakama is based on thorn bugs, specifically the Umbonia crassicornis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Scholarworld